Misunderstanding
by JoMoCC
Summary: Caroline thought Klaus didn't love her anymore, but it turned out...


**Still a request I received on tumblr (seems like I received quite several lately... XD)**_  
_

**Hope you like it! (honestly i'm not a huge fan for this one... :'()**

* * *

_"What's the matter, Care? Why so urgent?" Elena and Bonnie came to the Grill at once as soon as they got Caroline's phone call._

_"Klaus…" Caroline stared moodily at her best friends, resting her elbows on the desk with her jaw in her hands. "Klaus and I…" Seemed like there was something disturbing her, but she couldn't get the whole sentence out._

_The girls sat down at the table with her, held her tightly by the hand. "What's wrong with you two?" Elena asked concernedly. "I thought everything's going pretty well."_

_Caroline pouted and said, "He doesn't love me like he used to anymore." She closed her eyes disappointedly. "Last night when I shared about the plans for our trip to Paris this summer, he seemed rather preoccupied and distant." She casually started playing with her sunlight ring, sank into a deep depression._

_A look passed between the two girls. "Maybe he's just tired." Bonnie comforted. "Maybe he has something else in mind. I'm sure you're just overthinking this." _

_Caroline was just about to say something when she saw Klaus and Damon entered the Grill. Klaus's wrinkled brow indicated that they were having some sort of serious discussion, which Caroline had no idea what it could be. It's still a little odd to see these two men in the same room without neck snapping, though they were kind of new buds now._

_An evident mixture of feeling appeared on Klaus's face as he saw the girls sitting there all staring at him. Somehow he got a little fluster and immediately stopped their conversation. _

_"Caroline, love, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He coughed in an awkward way, a strange, stupid grin stretching the corner of his mouth._

_Caroline looked at him incredulously. "I told you this morning that I'm gonna hang out with the girls here today." She paused while quickly licked her dry lips. "What's wrong with you lately?"_

_"I'm not… I mean… I'm…" he stammered. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot."_

_Caroline got up in anger. "You didn't forget. You're just not paying attention." With a straight face, she strode away towards the front door._

_"Uh-oh. Awkward." Damon teased mildly. "You better tell her the truth, MATE."_

_Klaus ran out of the door to overtake her. "Wait, Caroline!" He moved sharply across the street to block her exit. "I admit, I do have this one thing on my mind lately, which made me unable to concentrate on anything else."_

_Caroline folded her arms, impatiently waiting for him to continue. Worst case scenario, he would say he's done with her and wanted to break up. No big deal. It wasn't the first time a guy broke her heart. She exchanged a glance with him, then looked away with a hurtful glare._

_"Look." Klaus continued with great intrepidity. "I never did something like this before, so wasn't sure if this was the right way to say it…" Right way? Caroline snorted at him. There's no such thing as a right way to break up! "But," he looked at her steadily for a moment, fixing her with his dancing blue eyes. "I know I'll regret deeply if I don't do it right now."_

_He drew a deep breath, shot a quick glance at the crowd around them, then knelt upon one knee. Her eyes glistened with tears when he pulled out a small box from his left pocket. "Caroline Forbes. Will you marry me?" He looked up at her, awaited the final answer with trepidation._

_"Seriouly?" All this time, she thought he didn't love her anymore, she thought she was gonna go through that heartbreak once again, but he's actually preparing a proposal? How come she didn't notice?_

_Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline's disappointing response, squinted with his mouth twitched. "Would you hurry up, Barbie? I'm getting tired of all these soap operas." Out of question, those words brought an angry stare from Elena and Bonnie._

_Klaus took Caroline's silence for consent, put the engagement ring he had picked for a long time on her middle finger, and passed his arm about her waist._

_Caroline giggled as she turned to show the shining diamonds to the girls. "Guys, I'm engaged!"_

* * *

**you like it? Leave me reviews!**

**follow me on tumblr at 'josriel'**


End file.
